jamesmaslowfandomcom-20200214-history
Filmography
List of movies and TV shows James has appeared in. Films 2010: urFRENZ In 2010, James played the role of Brandon in urFRENZ, a movie about a troubled teenage girl named Catharine. She starves herself and cuts. She logs into a site called @urFRENZ and meets a nice guy named Brandon. Catherine doesn't realize that "Brandon" is actually the mother of a former friend pretending to be someone she isn't in hopes of finding out if Catharine spread rumors about her daughter. 2012: Big Time Movie In this adaption of the hit Nickelodeon series, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are on their way to London, first stop for their world tour. They join a girl named Penny in a spy van, while Gustavo and Kelly are worried about what they might be up to. Meanwhile, Gustavo and Kelly are upset because the guys are late to soundcheck rehearsal. Katie and Ms. Knight are with the Duke Of Bath, who Katie hopes Ms. Knight falls in love with so she can achieve her dream of being a princess. After the boys manage to defeat Moon and save Katie, the MI6 agents arrive at the scene to give the boys a helicopter ride to Hyde Park just in time for the boys to finally start their world tour. 2015: Seeds Of Yesterday Cathy and Chris come to Foxworth Hall which has been rebuilt by Bart for his 25th birthday. Bart has remained obsessed with Malcolm and has an estranged relationship with his mother and uncle/step-father due to their incestuous relationship. He's even changed his last name to Foxworth in order to emphasise his distance from them. His anger and hatred is particularly aimed towards Chris, though still showing a deep love for his mother. Jory and his wife, Melodie, arrive to announce she is pregnant with twins. Everyone, but Bart, is excited about the news and Bart is jealous of his brother because he secretly lusts after Melodie. Later in the movie, Cathy decides to leave Bart for good. As he returns home after finding them a new house, Chris pulls over to help a stranded motorist and is struck by a passing truck, which kills him instantly.Several hours pass before the police arrive to inform the family of Chris' accident and death. Television 2008: iCarly - iSaw Him First (Guest Appearance) Carly, Kayla and Sam have a crush on Freddie's friend, Shane. They finally decide that whoever gets Shane to kiss them gets the right to pursue him. They try many ways to get him to kiss them. Meanwhile, Spencer hires a repairman to fix the elevator. Shane eventually finds out their plan and angrily attempts to leave the apartment. Shane is unaware that the elevator is broken, so as a result, he falls down the shaft. Carly and everyone else visit Shane in the hospital and while nobody is looking, she kisses him. 2009-2013: Big Time Rush (Main Role) Big Time Rush is what James is best known for. He played the role of James Diamond and the show is centered around 4 16 year old hockey players from Minnesota that get selected to form a boy band. 2010-2011: Brainsurge (Guest Appearance) 2011: Nick News - Lies We Tell in Middle School (Guest Appearance;Himself) 2011: Hand Aufs Herz - With The Band Big Time Rush (Ep #210) (Guest Appearance;James Diamond) 2012: How To Rock - How To Rock An Election (Guest Appearance;James Diamond) Kacey and Molly are running against each other for class president. Kacey convinces Kevin to run as well and drop out at the last minute so she can have his supporters. Kacey is confident it will work out so she promises Big Time Rush will perform. Kacey realizes that her friendship is more important than winning- she pulls through to support Kevin and even comes through on her promise to bring BTR to their school. 2012: Figure it Out (Guest Appearance; 3 episodes;Himself) 2012- 2013: See Dad Run (Guest Appearance; 2 episodes;Ricky Adams) 2013: Marvin Marvin (Guest Appearance;James Diamond) - Big Time Marvin Marvin and Teri go to a Big Time Rush concert, but Big Time Rush got kidnapped by the Klerg, and so did Teri, after being mistaken for a Klootonian. Now it's up to Marvin to save them. 2014: Dancing With The Stars (Season 18 Contestant) 2014: Sequestered (Recurring role;6 episodes;Kevin Mohr) 2015: The Penguins of Madagascar - Tunnel Of Love (Guest Appearance, Voice role) = = = = =